


Goodbyes Aren't Always Forever

by DragonMotherKhaleesi



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMotherKhaleesi/pseuds/DragonMotherKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes aren't always forever. Sometimes they are said as a way to reassure a person that they will soon meet again. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. But in the end we'd meet again. Even if our reunion is cut short</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end. This is only the beginning. Thus why it's so short. I like the idea of having a sneak-peek of what's coming in the beginning of the story before the story itself takes place. So do enjoy! I got this idea from a story on FanFiction and I needed to make it with my own ideas!

_"I know what I'm doing..."_

If there was one thing she knew had to be done, it was saving the woman she envied most. Because deep down, they needed her more. The other students needed her more. The professor, Storm and Scott needed her more. Logan...Logan needed her more. They never needed the girl with poison skin. The one who by a single touch could kill another in seconds. No, she was the least important person alive. And in her eyes, she was nothing but a monster. A cursed monster.

Standing quickly she removed the gloves given to her by her boyfriend, and touched the redhead's arm. Sucking what she could from the woman without killing her. Taking away the very powers she held so dearly. Helping the redhead to a seat she looked to the other students sitting nearby and placed a finger to her lips. A secret they would hold without further question. Departing with one single look to the man who stole her heart, the Wolverine, and smiled. This was what she was always meant to do. Save him, like he saved her all those years ago on Ellis Island.

Stepping from the jet she took one single deep breath and with her hands forced the platform to close behind her.

_Rogue._

A whisper in her head. The man she looked up to for years. The man who had tried countless times to heal her of her cursed skin. The man who she called father when no one else was around. She smiled and looked to the dam.

_I know what I'm doing._

She reached out her hand, smiling more as the sound of the engines mixed with the oncoming wave of water. They would be safe. They would live another day. Because of her. She would save their lives. 

_This is the only way..._

She felt tears fall from her eyes. Another voice she grew to love and adore spoke through the professor into her head.

_Logan..._

Lifting her hand the jet began to sore. Reaching quickly with the other to stop the waves, a new power rocketed through her veins. Something stronger and warm. Something Jean Grey kept hidden for years behind walls. Looking back she took a slow breath. They were in the air. It was time. Her final word...

_Goodbye..._

_Marie!_


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters came one by one. But when they stopped she lost hope. Hope that he would one day return. And when he did, she had someone else. Not like it mattered. He loved another. A woman with hair like fire. She would always be nothing but a child.

Hope is a strong word when you love someone who never stays in one place. Hope is nothing but a lie when they promise to one day return, and never do. When your hopes are shot down, your feel weak. Like nothing else matters and all you want to do is lay in bed in a puddle of your own tears. That happened many nights for the woman with permanent white steaks and poison skin.

_"Yeah I'll be home soon kid...But don't be getting ya hopes up. Will write soon. Logan."_

Most don't understand their relationship. Some like the Asian girl with fireworks for a power did. But other assumed they were together, and those who did often gossiped about it. Telling others how gross it was to be dating a man old enough to be her great great grandfather. They didn't understand. In Logan's eyes, Marie was nothing but a child. A young girl who wasn't even old enough to drive. Thus why when he does write to her he starts off with "Hey Kid". Only making her anger for him more intense. Since when is 23 years old a kid?

"Hey Roguey! Let's go out tonight." A voice said on the other side of her door. Jubliee. Her closest and most trusted friend. She smiled lightly and opened the door. Standing in her pajamas she raised an eyebrow, a trait stuck with her from Logan.

"I ain't about to go out with you again...I got studies to do!" She complained and moved across the room. This girl sometimes...

"Aw c'mon! You and I both know Chicka that your going to pass! Hell even Mr. Summers knows it. What's the big deal?!" She asked throwing her hands into the air. Marie turned to look at her. 

"The big deal is Jubes is I don't wanna be gettin' into trouble again when Storm catches us comin' in at the break of dawn." Marie said rolling her eyes. Another trait.

"That was one time Roguey! Besides John and Bobby are coming along." Jubilee said with a coy smile painted onto her face. "And he was asking about you." She added, holding the U longer than needed. 

Bobby Drake was what one would call the jock of the mansion. All girls fawned over him like some celebrity on the big screen. A man who could wink at any passing person, man and woman alike, and turn them into a puddle. Sure she was one who often showed interest in him. Falling for the blue gems and amazing icy abilities. But her heart was with another. A man who never remained in one place for to long.

"Bobby Drake could have any girl in this mansion he wanted." Marie said sitting down on her bed and opening her book. "There is no way in hell that boy wants me Jubes. I'm the southern hick with poison skin." Jubilee sighed at that.

"C'mon Rogue! It'll be fuuuun." She said in her normal sing song tone. There was no way she'd get out of this without Jubilee complaining about it later on. She sighed and glared over her book. This girl sometimes.

"Fine...Lemme get ready." Marie said and rose from her bed. Knocking over her thing of papers to the floor. Jubilee caught the glance of a letter, addressed to the girl beside her from Alberta. She sighed and looked to Marie.

"Heard anything from the big bad wolf yet?" She asked a frown on her face.

"Nah..." Marie said while changing into fresh clothes.

"Been three years now...Think he's fallen off the face of the plan--" She stopped as she looked up to the death glare. "You really need to stop getting your hopes up chicka!" She said throwing her hands in the air again. "He's never coming back."

When your hopes are shot down, your feel weak. Like nothing else matters and all you want to do is lay in bed in a puddle of your own tears...And at that moment. That's all Anna-Marie wanted. To drown in her tears forever.


	3. His Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Tags always sat in the same place around her neck. Dangling loosely between her breasts above her heart. A gift to her before he left along with the words "I'll be back for this". A symbol of hope that he would stay true to his words. That the Wolverine would one day return.

His Tags always sat in the same place around her neck. Dangling loosely between her breasts above her heart. A gift to her before he left along with the words "I'll be back for this". A symbol of hope that he would stay true to his words. That the Wolverine would one day return. But 3 years had flown by. Each year coming and going quicker than a person running away from a angry Rooster. Each year the hope in her died quicker, until there was nothing left in the poor girls heart.

Giving into the grief of the loss for her friend and secret crush, she dated the one person every girl loved. Bobby Drake, better known as Ice Man. Sure he was kind and gave her the attention she deserved, but the longing for another always kept her back. The most Bobby knew was she had poison skin and her code name. And that was how she wanted it to remain.

She felt bad for him...The man always had new ways of wooing her. Romancing her. Hell he'd give her the world if he could. But it wasn't for her. Not the life the other students of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's. But what could one do when a single touch could kill someone? The outside world was dangerous, it had always been that way for a Mutant. Society gave them a bad reputation, and in result, they hid. Out of public eye. Most could hide either powers. But some like Marie, Kitty and even Scott could not.

Thus they had a place to call home. A safe haven from the people of the outside world. A secret bookcase, hidden away in Manhattan by trees and other plant life. If not for the Professor, most of the students would either be locked away, homeless or worse off dead. And that Marie was thankful for. Because deep inside she knew she'd be one of the dead. A rotting corpse on the side of the road, with nothing more than a few stories about her nearly killing a boy.

"Rogue...?" She heard a distant voice call. She ignored it. To busy looking out the window, idly playing with the chain of the tags around her neck. "Rogue." She heard again, this time more stern. She looked to the front of the class and saw everyone looking to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked to the dark woman in front of her. "Is everything alright?" She was asked.

"Yeah." Marie replied. "Sorry what were ya askin' again?" She asked. Ignoring the few laughs and giggles from others around her. 

"I asked if you could please tell us who it was that aiding in the massacre of wounded knee." A silly question to be asking. But this was a school. And like every other person living in the world, children, teens and those in college must attend. Even if the school, also a home, was populated by people just like her.

"Which side?" She asked. "The 7th Cavalry was lead by Major Samuel M. Whitside and Colonel James W. Forsyth." She answered. "The Cavalry went to disarm the Lakota. When Black Coyote refused to give away his rifle the Cavalry proceeded to take it by force and a shot fired." More laughs and giggles. Typical. 

"Correct." She sighed and looked back out the window, watching the training season outside, wishing she was out there compared to stuck behind walls in a room full of people. She heard a few people whisper back and forth before receiving a tap on the shoulder.

"You up for a study session later?" Bobby Drake asked. She would have said no if not for the pleading blue eyes looking back at her. He deserved better...

"Yeah. Library after lunch." She gave him a smile and received one in return. 

"That's it for today. I want you all to have those book reports in by Monday." She smiled and was one of the first to rise from her seat. "Rogue." She heard her name again. She turned around and was met with brown eyes.

"Yes Storm?" She replied and turned back to pick up her books.

"The professor wants to see you right away." She nodded to Storm's responce and quickly made her way from the room before anyone could stop her. Stepping around the halls quickly and avoiding contact she soon made it to the professors office. Knocking she waited until she was told to enter before walking into the room.

"You wanted to see me professor?" She asked. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"Yes I did." He said and motioned to the seat behind her. She looked to the lone chair in the room and sat down. Placing her books on the floor beside her feet. She knew why she was here. Their weekly training sessions for her power control. Xavier was quick to move around the desk to sit in front of her. "This is just like the last time Rogue. All you need to do is focus." He said. She nodded and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. A habit she picked up when she touched Logan all those years ago. His hands hovered on either side of her head and his eyes fell closed.

Tucking the tags under her shirt, a habit she did to hide them. Letting them dangle loosely between her breasts and above her heart. Where they always sat. His gift to her. And the thought of that alone, warmed her heart.


End file.
